


Don't be Nervous

by UrAmaZayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Bottom Zayn, Caught, Embarrassment, Erections, Fingerfucking, First Love, First Time, French Kissing, Grinding, Loud Sex, M/M, Moaning, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Snogging, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrAmaZayn/pseuds/UrAmaZayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam are really horny on the tour bus.</p><p>Zayn wants Liam to make love to him.</p><p>Liam lets Paul know and Paul goes out of his way to get them to a hotel...so the boys wouldn't find out.</p><p>That kinda didn't work, though.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be Nervous

" _Ah_ ," Zayn moaned as he grinded his erection down harder against Liam's.

Haha, Zayn shh! You're gonna get us busted!" Liam reached over and shut the curtain on their bed.

"But, Liam..feels _so_  good."

"Well just because we've got a curtain doesn't mean they can't hear us."

"Well, I mean..I just..it's just that I uh.." Zayn stuttered and felt his face get hot.

"What is it, babe?"

"I erm..I want you, Li."

"Wha-what d'you mean?"

"I wanna have our first time tonight."

Liam propped  himself up on his elbows and looked up at Zayn with wide eyes. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Besides...saying yes to you."

Liam smiled and grabbed Zayn by the shirt. He yanked him down for another kiss. Zayn kissed him hungrily as he slid his tongue across Liam's bottom lip. He parted his lips and let Zayn sloppily tongue-fuck his mouth. Liam sucked on his tongue and Zayn moaned.

" _Liam...fuck_. I can't wait anymore," Zayn breathed.

Liam let out a breathy laugh. "Zaynie, babe..you know we can't do it on the bus. We could get caught. How about I go talk to Paul and see if we can stop at a hotel. Sound good?"

"No," Zayn whined, "don't leave me, Li. I'm so horny."

Liam pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll only be a minute, babe." 

Zayn frowned, but nodded and sat up.

Liam crawled out of the bunk and raced to the front of the bus. He saw Paul talking with the bus driver. "Hey, um..Paul? Can I uh..talk to you for a minute? It's important."

Paul looked at him warmly and replied with a "Sure, what's up?" Liam blushed a bit, and spoke with a lower tone, "Actually..can we speak in private?"

Paul gave him a nod and stood up. Liam grabbed his hand firmly, as if he were holding on for dear life. They walked down the bus a little, so they were out of earshot of the boys and the driver.

"You can keep a secret right?" Liam asked nervously.

"Course I can."

Liam swallowed. "Okay. I really need for us to stop at a hotel." He looked down at his feet.

Paul looked at him, puzzled. "A hotel? What for?"

Liam blushed furiously. "Well...me and Zayn are...we're uh...we're together..like..as a couple...and we uh..we wanna...y'know..." he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, you're dating...that's nice. And you wanna do what now?"

"We wanna do... _it_." 

"Oh...you mean you wanna have sex?"

Liam turned a deep scarlet. "Geez, you—you don't have to just.. _say_ it."

"Sorry. Not to be nosy..but why can't you just do.. _that.._ on the bus, and why now?"

Liam sighed. "We've uh..never gone all the way...and Zayn really wants us to have our first time tonight, and I can't tell him no..have you seen those eyes? And plus..I wanna do it too. I want it to be special..not crammed in a one-person bunk while trying our best to be as quiet as possible."

"You could always do it on the couch..."

Liam adjusted his erection in his jeans. "Jesus, Paul, can we _not_ discuss this? The boys don't know. It would be awkward, and plus....Zaynie's a bit of a screamer."

Paul smiled a cheeky grin. "Is that right?"

Liam groaned. "Oh, God. Please forget  I ever said that."

***

After Liam finished his conversation with Paul, he rushed back to Zayn, who was now sitting uncomfortably on the edge of his bed. His hands were squeezing the area on his thighs just below his cock, and he was biting his lip hard enough to draw a little blood.

"Zee? You alright, babe?" 

Zayn looked up at him desperately. "I'm so horny," he whined for the sixth time that night.

"Don't worry. We're going to a hotel. Soon, we'll be all alone. Just you and me, babe."

"I don't want us to just _fuck_. I want our first time to be special."

Liam slowly walked over to him. He grabbed Zayn's hands and interlocked their fingers. "You want me to make love to you?"  
   
Zayn nodded.

"Shouldn't be long now. Come on, let's go join the boys."

Zayn stood up. "Liam. I'm rock hard. I can't go out there."

Liam looked down at Zayn's erection and thought. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of loose sweatpants. "Here. Put these on." Liam tossed it to him and Zayn put them on. They walked out to the living area, each with a small bag.  
   
"Why 'ave you lot got bags? We're not going anywhere," Louis said.

Paul walked in. "Actually, we are," he said

"Why?" Niall asked.

"Because...we want you lads to be comfortable and not cramped together sometimes."

Niall started laughing. "Since when have YOU cared about how comfortable we are?"

"And besides," Harry chimed in, "we don't mind the tour bus. It's quite cozy, actually."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We're stopping at a hotel, whether you like it or not."

The boys groaned and walked to the back to get a few things for the night. 

"Thanks, Paul," Liam mumbled.

"Oh shit," Zayn said. 

"What is it, babe?" 

"We don't have any lube."

Paul looked up from his phone. "I can run to the store and get you some," he offered.

Zayn groaned. "Oh, God." His face turned tomato red.

"It's okay, Zayn. He won't tell anyone." 

Paul gave Zayn a reassuring look and Zayn nodded.

The bus screeched to a stop, as it took a sharp left turn into a parking lot.

Paul walked halfway down the living area and yelled, "Oi! We're here, hurry it up!"

***

The boys were impatiently waiting for their room keys. While Niall and Harry argued whether they should share a bed or get their own bed, Louis was looking at Zayn. He looked down and saw Zayn's erection, along with the amount of discomfort in his face. Zayn looked over at Liam, and Liam winked at him.

Louis laughed internally and shook his head to get rid of any bizarre thoughts he may or may not have had.

"Alright boys, who rooms with who?" Paul asked.

"I wanna room with Liam! Since Harry doesn't wanna sleep with me!" Niall shouted while bouncing on his toes.

Liam looked at him with a worried expression, but said nothing. "Alright..." Paul said slowly. "Here's uh...here's your room key."

Niall grabbed it and ran to the elevator. "Come on, Li!"

Zayn felt the tiniest spark of anger inside him. No one ever called him Li. Except Zayn, of course.

Inside the elevator, Liam was silent and let Niall babble on.

"Liam?" Niall asked.

Liam looked up. "Huh?"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." He gave him a warm smile, and Niall went back to babbling and rambling on.

"I was thinking we could have a movie night. Just the two of us," Niall said and sort of half-asked.

Liam frowned. "Well, we haven't gotten any down time with the other lads as a group...maybe we could all watch a movie together...?"

"Okay, cool. As long as someone brings food!"

Just then, the elevator dinged, and they were on the top floor. They found their room and waited outside the door. A few moments later, the elevator dinged again, and out poured the rest of the group. Niall raised his fists in the air as he chanted, "Movie night! Movie night! Movie night!"

Everyone laughed in agreement, and Niall shuffled into the room. Louis went into the room that he and Zayn would be sharing, and Harry went into his own room.

After the doors were closed, Paul put a hand on Liam and Zayn's shoulders. "Alright, I'm gonna head out to the store to get what you need, along with food and a movie. Do you need condoms?"

Liam blushed and looked over at Zayn, waiting for him to answer.

"Uh..uh..n-no..I don't think...I uh..I wanna.." Zayn's face was flushed and his hands were shaking.

"Zayn? What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"He's embarrased," Liam answered. He pulled Zayn to the side and a few tears ran down his cheek.

"Hey," Liam whispered to him, "it's okay. You can tell me. Do you wanna use a condom?"

Zayn sniffed and wiped his face. "No..I wanna...I wanna feel all of you."

Liam nodded. "Then, okay. No condoms."

"Kiss me, Li," Zayn begged. 

"Zayn...we can't. There are cameras out here."

Zayn frowned and nodded, and they walked back to Paul. 

"We don't need condoms. But please hurry," Liam begged. Paul nodded and made his way to the elevator.

When he was gone, Zayn turned to Liam. "Liammmm," he whined, "we're not rooming together. How are we gonna...?"

Liam stood and thought for a while. "Okay, how's this? We'll have movie night in me and Niall's room, but you stay behind. I'll tell everyone that you're feeling ill, and wait for me in your room. I'll be there as quick as I can. Sound alright?"

Zayn whimpered, but agreed, "Okay. Hurry, Li."

Liam walked in his and Niall's room. "Hey, Zayn's not gonna make it. Not feeling well."

Niall frowned. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he just needs some rest."

Liam stepped back into the hallway and walked to the elevator. He went back down to the lobby to wait for Paul. Seven minutes later, Paul walked in the front doors and handed him two bags. One big bag with the snacks and the movie, and one small bag with the lube.

"Hey, Paul...I can't thank you enough. Can we do anything for you? Anything at all, you name it."

"No, no..you're alright."

"Are you sure? You're doing a whole lot just for us to have sex."

"Yeah...it's a little much I suppose...but you lads deserve it. Now hurry, Zayn's waiting on you."

Liam shoved the small bag in his pocket and ran back to the elevator. 

***

"Jesus, how tall is this building?!" Liam said as the floor number transitioned from 4 to 5. "Oh fuck," he half-whispered, and he pressed his palm into the bulge in his pants.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he slowly began to palm himself. "Mm," he moaned, forgetting Paul was in the elevator with him.

 "Er...Liam?"

Liam's eyes shot open. He looked down at his hand still on his cock, and quickly removed it.

"Shit. I'm so horny—SORRY. I meant sorry."

Paul chuckled. "Oh, Liam. Who would've guessed?"

Liam blushed and looked down.

Paul rubbed his back. "Hey. It's fine. I understand how you're feeling."

Liam gave him a look that said 'thank you' and stepped out of the elevator as it dinged. He walked in the room to find Louis, Harry, and Niall all spread out on the floor, with pillows and blankets underneath them.

"Hey, boys. I've got the snacks."

"Yes!" Niall yelled. 

"What movie did he get for us?" Louis asked. 

Liam pulled out the snacks and grabbed the DVD. "Uh...looks like...The Notebook."

"Oh, Jesus," Niall said.

"What..you don't like it?" Harry asked.

"No, it's not that..I just—"

"It makes him cry," Louis interrupted. 

"Yeah," Niall agreed.

"Aww Niall. You wanna come cuddle with me?" Harry asked with a smile.

"You didn't wanna sleep with me. Why should I cuddle with you?"

"Jesus..what are you..married?" Louis asked, "Is there something we don't know about?"

"Fuck off you wanker," Niall retorted before crawling over to where Harry was sitting. Harry lifted his arm and invited Niall to lay on his chest. He kissed Niall on the top of his head.

Liam threw the chips at Niall, the cookies at Louis, and set the 12 pack of Pepsi on the TV stand. He put the movie in and settled on the floor next to Louis.

Two minutes into the movie, Liam got a text from Zayn...along with a picture of his cock.

Liam moaned out loud and everyone looked at him. He blushed. "Sorry.."

They returned their attention to the movie.  
 

 **Lili**  
'You just made me moan. Out loud. In front of people. Christ, Zayn, I nearly came in my pants.'

 **Zaynie**  
'Oops. Sorry. I need you baby.'

 **Lili**  
'I need an excuse to leave. Any ideas?'

 **Zaynie**  
'Tell them I'm not feeling well and I need you to get me something idk'

 **Lili**  
'Alright. See you in a sec ;)' 

 

"Umm..guys?" Liam started.

Louis grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "What's up?"

"Zayn just texted me. I'm gonna go check on him."

They all nodded and Liam fast-walked out the door, trying not to seem desperate to get to Zayn.

Liam looked around trying to remember which room to go to. The door next to Liam and Niall's room swung open, and Zayn beckoned him inside.

As soon as the door was shut, Liam threw Zayn against it and attacked his lips. He pressed his hips forward making Zayn moan and licked his neck. Liam left little love bites on his collarbone and kissed over them.

"Liam," Zayn panted, "want you.. _ah_..please."

Liam picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed. The headboard was against the wall that connected the two rooms. Great.

As he laid him down, Liam kissed him softly and whispered, "We're gonna have to be quiet, babe. Since they're in the next room over."

"But, Li...you know how I am. I can't help it." Zayn blushed. "I'm sorry." He began to whimper, but Liam kissed him before he could sob out.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay. If you really can't hold it in, just let it out. I love the sounds you make." Liam kissed him. "I wanna hear it all."

"But...what if they hear us? What if they hate us?"

"They won't. I promise."

With that, Liam pulled the bag out of his pocket and shoved his jeans down along with his boxers. He took the lube out and tossed the bag to the side.

Zayn was eyeing him lustfully as Liam crawled in front of him and yanked his boxers down. Zayn sighed as his erection sprang free, the cool air a relief after nearly an hour of sexual frustration.

Liam popped the bottle of lube open and covered three fingers. Bending over, he ghosted a finger over Zayn's hole, making him whimper.

"Liam...please."

Liam complied and pushed in his first finger. He held it against his inner wall until Zayn squirmed under his touch and Liam started to move.

"Mm," Zayn moaned, trying to keep quiet as Liam crooked another finger inside of him.

Liam kissed his thighs. "Let it out, babe." He pushed a third finger in and brushed over Zayn's prostate.

"Fuck, Liam!"

Liam smiled contentedly and scissored his fingers to get him as stretched out as possible.

He tickled Zayn's prostate with his middle finger. "Fuck Liam, fuck Liam, FUCK LIAM,  _AHHH. Oh God, stop stop stop_."

Liam immediately stopped and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the duvet. "Zayn, oh my God..did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

"No, no, I'm okay I'm just...a little overwhelmed. It feels really good."

"Oh..that's good. Well, do you want me to keep going or..."

"Li?" Zayn groaned.

"Yeah, Zayn?"

"W-will you..uh.."

Liam looked up and saw his face turn red. He kissed his thighs again and whispered, "It's just us, babe. You can tell me what you want."

"I want you to eat me out...please."

Liam smirked and bent over until he was eye-level with Zayn's hole. He slowly leaned forward and french-kissed it, making Zayn hiss and arch his back.

"Oooh, _baby_."

"You like that?" Liam asked.

Zayn bit his lip and nodded.

Slowly, Liam flicked his tongue out and caressed the beautiful rim in front of him.

Zayn arched his back completely off the bed. "Unnnhh! Liam," he moaned.

"Mmmm," Liam hummed in response. It sent vibrations around Zayn's rim and he grinded down.

Liam began properly thrusting his tongue in and out. 

"Ah..Liam..oh..OH. Ah, fuck..."

Zayn scrunched his face in pleasure. His eyebrows furrowed, his lips parted, and his eyes fluttered shut. He opened his legs even wider, and fisted Liam's hair.

"How does it feel, babe?" Liam asked. It sent impulses through Zayn's walls.

"Fucking hell!" His chest heaved and sweat beaded down his forehead. "Liam..fuck..don't stop...Unnh your tongue feels so good! Yes... _yes_."

Liam smiled around Zayn's arsehole—he  _smiled_ , and at that moment, he realized just how lucky he was to have this... _god_ underneath him.

After 15 minutes of just eating Zayn out, being careful to go slow so he wouldn't cum, Liam pulled out and wiped his lips. Zayn pulled him closer and got rid of any space between them. Liam's lips crashed into his, and they kissed with a need for each other. 

Zayn hooked his ankles around Liam's back and rubbed their slippery, leaking cocks together, eliciting moans from both of them equally. 

Liam moved to work on Zayn's neck. In between kisses, he spoke to Zayn.

"So..baby. How do you..want it?"

"Ah..I want it slow..mmm."

"Anything for you, babe."

Liam shimmied off of Zayn's body and ripped his shirt off before removing his own. He grabbed the lube off the bed and slicked up his cock. He leaned over Zayn and kissed his neck. Zayn hooked his ankles behind Liam's back.

Liam positioned himself at Zayn's entrance. "You ready, babe?"

Zayn closed his eyes and nodded. Liam pushed the tip in and he squirmed. "Oh shi-ah, ah."

Liam froze. "Do you want me to pull out?"

"No, just—just go slow."

Liam leaned down and kissed him while pushing himself in, swallowing Zayn's grunts and whimpers. When he bottomed out, he let go of the kiss. "Ready when you are, babe. Just take your time."

Zayn nodded and held onto Liam's back for a bit. When he thought he was ready, he whispered "move" and Liam slowly pulled out.

When just the head was in, Liam set a slow pace that was killing him, if he was honest. However, Zayn's comfort is his number one priority, so Liam was content. 

When he bottomed out again, Zayn slightly arched his back and let out a soft moan. "Ah, Liam...just like that, baby."

Liam continued to push into Liam at this torturous pace, watching with deep, deep adoration. The way he arched his back, the way his eyes fluttered shut, his mouth dropping open, unable to stay closed, the way he moaned Liam's name...everything about him was perfect. 

"You're so lovely," Liam whispered after a while. 

Zayn opened his eyes and looked up at Liam. He blushed and smiled, then averted his eyes. "Haha, Liam stop it...you're embarrassing me."

Liam smiled and caressed Zayn's cheek. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, love."

"Well...I wanted to ask you..."

"Ask me what, babe?"

"I was gonna ask you...can you erm...go faster? I think I'm ready."

"You sure?"

" _Yes.._.I want it."

Liam snogged him while increasing his thrusts. He got faster and faster, until the headboard hit the wall. "Shit. They're gonna hear."

Zayn sat up a bit. "I'll flip you over and then you roll me over."

"Haha..we could just get up and move to the other end."

"I know. I just don't want your cock out of me yet." He winked and flipped over so that he was on top of Liam and their heads were on the other end of the bed.

Before Liam rolled him over, he squeezed Zayn's bum. "You think you could ride me, babe?"

Zayn bit his lip. "No..'cause I want you to give it to me hard."

Liam growled. He rolled him over and kissed his neck. "Just a little warning..." he whispered, "once I get going, I probably won't be able to stop. Unless you use a safe word."

"It's okay, Li. I can take it."

"I just don't want to hurt you, sweetie."

"Okay, how about...Batman?"

"Why Batman?"

"Because I just really like Batman."

Liam smiled. "You're so cute." With that, he snapped his hips forward with a sharp thrust.

" _AHH, Liam!"_

Liam put a hand on Zayn's cheek. "Was it too much?"

"No... _God_...it was perfect."

Liam thrust forward again experimentally and smirked when he got the same reaction out of Zayn. He picked up the pace and soon, the room was filled with the obscene sound of their skin slapping together, concentrated grunts from Liam, and very unmanly high pitched moans from Zayn.

"Ah, ah, ah, Liam..oh OH GOD!" 

"Ohh, baby... _fuck_ you're so tight. Mmmm."

 The bed creaked underneath them, threatening to give out at any moment. Zayn bent his knees and opened his legs as wide as they could go. He scratched down Liam's back, and Liam leaned over him, leaving soft kisses against his neck. 

"Liam..faster," Zayn breathed out.

Liam's thrusts quickened and he hit Zayn's prostate every time.

"Liam, Liam, LIAM...FUCK..FUCKING HELL...UNHH! BABY OH MY  _GOD!"_

"Mmm, Zaynie... _Sweet Jesus..._ you're gonna make me cum sounding like that."

"Y-you..want..me t-to...ahh..ssstop?"

"No, _God_  no...mmm...I just want you to cum first."

"Then give me more, Li... _give me more_."

Liam moaned and nearly bust his load. He slammed into Zayn at an alarming pace, and applied constant pressure to his prostate. He attached his teeth to Zayn's neck as he arched his back off the bed.

"Gonna make you cum so hard, Zee."

"Ahhh,  _baby_!"

And then, it happened. 

They walked in.

***

"Jesus, what is that noise?" Niall asked. He turned to face the wall that connected their room and the one Liam and Zayn were in. He listened closely and could hear faint moaning. "We should probably check on them. Liam's been gone an awful long time."

"Niallllll," Harry whined, "I don't wanna get up. I'm sure they're fine..probably fell asleep or somethin'."

"Come on Haz," Louis said. He walked over to Harry and pulled him up by his wrists. "Even if they are asleep, they're in my room and Liam's definitely not staying in there."

"Ugh fine." 

The three boys walked into the hallway and Louis unlocked the door to the room. "Guys? Are you alri—" Louis stopped dead in his tracks. He saw what they were doing clearly.

 Liam stopped to look up and saw the mortified look on his friends' faces. 

"Li, what is it babe?" Zayn opened his eyes and followed Liam's trail of eyesight to the three boys standing in front of them. He immediately turned red and pushed Liam off of him. Brushing away tears, he jumped out the bed and raced to the bathroom.

"Zaynie? Babe, come back please."

"No!" he sniffed, "Leave me alone!"

Liam sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Geez, Liam....we are so sorry," Niall started.

Liam sighed again. "It's not your fault. We should've... _God_ , we should've told you."

"Are you guys a couple or do you just..." Harry gestured towards the bed.

"We've been together for two months now."

"Oh...that's nice. Hey..uh, what's the matter with Zayn?" Louis asked. 

"He gets embarrassed really easily. He was so worried we were gonna get caught and you guys would hate us for being gay...this was our first time."

"Damn it," Niall groaned, "I feel like such an arse. We ruined your first night together."

"Don't feel bad. I just...I gotta go make sure Zaynie's okay. I'll be back. Wait here."

The boys nodded, and Liam dashed to the bathroom. The door was locked. Of course.

"Zaynie?" Liam knocked. "Sweetheart? You alright?"

"No! They walked in on us, Liam! They fucking _walked in on us_...God, I can never look them in the eye again."

"It's okay, babe...they still love you. They want you to come out. Please open up."

Zayn unlocked the door and came out looking puffy-faced and teary-eyed. "Aww, Zayn. Come 'ere babe." Liam pulled him in for a hug. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and laid his head on Liam's shoulder. Liam rocked him from side to side like a child. Zayn cried into his shoulder, and when he looked up, he saw three apologetic faces staring back at him.  

"Zayn..." Louis started, "we're really sorry. We didn't know."

Zayn sniffed. "It's okay. I just didn't want you to find out because...because I thought you would hate us."

Harry looked hurt. "Why would we hate you?"

"Because I'm... _we're_ gay."

"You may be different, but this doesn't change how we feel about you. We love you!" Niall confirmed. He ran up behind Zayn, put his arms around him, and rubbed Liam's back. 

Harry and Louis joined the group hug. When they let go, Zayn wiped his face and whispered, "Thanks, lads. "

"Now," Niall started, "what can we do to make it up to you?"

"Er..I don't know...Zayn? What do you want, babe?" Liam asked.

"I wanna..." he stopped to whisper in Liam's ear, " _I want you to fuck me into the mattress._ "

Liam blushed and smiled, and said, "Everything's fine, we just need a little privacy."

Louis gave his room key to Liam. "Here. I'll sleep with Niall."

Liam smiled. "Thanks, Lou."

"No problem."

 "Wait a minute...you two should get a honeymoon suite," Harry said.

Actually," Louis started, "that's not a bad idea."

Niall pulled out his phone and called Paul. "Hey, Paul? Can you get a honeymoon suite? ... For Liam and Zayn. ... Well, we sort of walked in on them in action, so ... So it'll be more special. ... Alright. Thanks, Paul." He hung up the phone. "He said he'll get you lads the best one there is."

Liam smiled. "I'm gonna make it up to you, babe. Make you feel so good...so _loved._ " He leaned in for a sloppy kiss, squeezing Zayn's bum and pressing their cocks together.

Niall sort of half looked away. "Er...let's hope you make it there in time."

Everyone laughed and soon, the awkward vibe had been forgotten, and Zayn finally felt more confident and able to be open in front of the boys.

 

In the end, it was probably for the better, that the boys walked in on them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking on my third work titled "Requests!!!" so if you have any suggestions you may go leave a comment :) x


End file.
